This invention relates to a fluid fuel fired burner.
It has long been established that the NOX (nitrogen oxides) produced by the process of combustion of a fuel in a furnace can be controlled and reduced by reducing flame temperature. It is accepted that it is necessary, when taking measures to reduce flame temperature, also to be able to keep control of flame profile and be able to completely combust the fuel with the minimum of excess air, thus maintaining high efficiency low excess air combustion with low pollutants as well as low NOX discharge. The hottest part of the flame is the primary flame and it is important therefore to maintain a stable and controlled primary flame to ensure a controlled total flame, and thus controlled pollutant discharges.